S'il Vous Plait!
by Light In The Void
Summary: "Wow, Miss!" Bonnie says, eyes sparkling. "You're a keeper! Please marry my brother, s'il vous plait!" Ashley makes a comeback. (Diodeshipping)


Hi all! Here's a fic that some of you might have seen on tumblr before, but I decided to upload it here too! I'm not really sure why all of them need to wear disguises but I assume it's relevant to whatever adventure they are on next haha I feel I should note, I watch the subs, so I generally borrow and mix from the subs and the dub for dialogue - which is why Bonnie is still using her 's'il vous plait!' from the Japanese version.

Anyway thanks for reading and happy Diodeshipping week!

Cross-posted on AO3 and tumblr.

* * *

 **S'il Vous Plait!**

"Wow, this sure brings back memories!" Ash comments cheerfully. He spins obediently when Serena makes a twirling motion with her hand, laughing a bit at the foreign feeling of a dress flaring around his legs. Serena 'hrms' quietly, her attention focused on making sure Ash's disguise is up to scratch.

Eventually, she claps her hands together. "Alright! I think that'll do!"

Ash tugs on a blonde lock as he checks his reflection one final time. "What d'ya think, Pikachu?" he asks the electric mouse who has been watching with interest.

"Pika!" Pikachu enthuses, giving Ash a thumbs up. Ash laughs.

"Yeah, this is perfect, there's no way they'll recognise me!" he says with a grin, turning to Serena. "Thanks for helping me out, Serena. You did a great job!"

"No problem!" Serena smiles back as she packs away her sewing kit. "It's all good practice for my next Performance, anyway."

Faint voices herald their friends' imminent return and sure enough, Bonnie walks in with Clemont in tow seconds later, both siblings carrying supplies for their journey. "Serena! We're back!" Bonnie calls, waving at them frantically. Serena and Ash both wave back; Ash barely holds back a laugh at the identical confusion that crosses their faces when they see him standing there with Serena.

There's no recognition in their eyes as the two hurry over. "Serena, who is this?" Clemont asks. Ash congratulates himself on a disguise well done.

"Ah…" Serena glances towards Ash, unsure. _Should we tell them?_

Before Ash can reply, Bonnie is skipping forward and Ash figures that he's been found out. So he's just as surprised as everyone else when Bonnie gets down on one knee, arm extended towards him. "Wow, Miss!" Bonnie says, eyes sparkling. "You're a keeper! Please marry my brother, _s'il vous plait_!"

Ash stifles another laugh as Clemont rushes forward, his face glowing bright red. "Bonnie!" he wails, pulling her back. "What do I keep telling you about this?! Please stop doing it!"

"But bro, you'll never find a wife if I don't do something!"

"Let me worry about that!" Clemont hisses in reply, covering his face in embarrassment before turning to Ash. "I'm so sorry!" the blonde apologises. "Please ignore her, she isn't being serious - "

"Yes, I am!" Bonnie cuts in stubbornly. "Bro, she's so pretty!"

"Bonnie - !"

Ash feels like maybe it's time he spoke up. "Um." The squabbling siblings turn to look at him and he scratches the back of his head, starting to feel a bit self-conscious. He can feel Serena's warning glare not to mess up the wig at the back of his head. "Thanks for the compliment, Bonnie, but I think you might have the wrong guy," he says with a slight chuckle.

There's a few moments of silence where Clemont and Bonnie stare at him until the penny drops and Ash sees recognition flare in their eyes. "A - Ash?!"

"Yep!" he replies cheerfully, grinning at their wide-eyed expressions. Bonnie peers up at him.

"Wow, that really is you, Ash! You look so different!" she exclaims and turns to Serena. "Did you make the dress, Serena?"

"I did," Serena replies with a smile. The sparkles in Bonnie's eyes grow bigger.

"Wow!"

Ash turns to his best friend. Surprisingly, Clemont's face is still flushed pink as he stares at Ash. _Wow, he must have been_ really _embarrassed about Bonnie's proposal._ "So, Clemont, what do you think?" He spins around in place to show off his disguise. Ash is pretty proud of it, to be honest. That, and his steadily improving twirling skills.

"…" It takes a few moments of silence before Clemont seems to realise Ash is addressing him and snaps out of his daze. "Who, me? Um, I - uh - you, um…" he stammers wildly before blurting out loudly, "You look really pretty!"

Ash blinks. Clemont blinks. Then slowly turns an alarming shade of mortified red as both his sister and Serena start snickering quietly beside them. "…I said that out loud, didn't I…?" Clemont mumbles quietly, covering his face with his hands. Pikachu pats his leg in consolation.

There's a warm feeling in Ash's chest at the blonde's words. "Thanks, Clemont!" he says cheerfully, clapping Clemont on the back.

Clemont peeks sideways at him from behind his hands, face still bright red. Ash grins apologetically at him and shrugs. He feels a tug on his dress and looks down to find Bonnie looking up at him with a determined glint in her eye.

"You didn't answer me before, Ash!" she announces. Behind her, Clemont gulps.

"Huh?"

Bonnie crosses her arms. "You may not be a girl… but if you're Ash, that makes you _more_ of a keeper!" she exclaims with a wide grin. "So, please marry my brother, _s'il vous plait_!" She sticks her hand out once again.

There's a wail from Clemont in the background. Ash can't help the laughter that spills out of him, reaching out to ruffle Bonnie's hair. "Okay," he tells her.

Her eyes are comically wide. "Really?!" she gasps, bouncing on her feet excitedly. There's a spluttered 'What?' from somewhere behind her. Ash chuckles.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" he says, grinning at Clemont who has once again turned bright red. To be honest, Ash isn't sure Clemont's had a chance to _stop_ blushing yet. He copies Bonnie, holding out a hand to the blonde with a smile. "What do you say, Clemont?"

"I - uh - " Clemont stammers, looking like he wants to hide again. Ash wriggles his fingers in invitation, hand still outstretched. With a huffed laugh, Clemont reaches out and takes the proffered hand. "S-sure. Why not?"

"Great!" Ash exclaims over Bonnie's cheers and Serena's clapping, Clemont's hand warm in his. The warm feeling is back in his chest when Clemont smiles back at him, still blushing fiercely, and it fills Ash with a rush of energy. "Alright!" he declares, tugging on Clemont's hand. "Serena made some disguises for you two as well, so come on!"

"Yaaay! We get to dress up too!"

"Wait, Ash, what - ?"

 **FIN**

* * *

Yeah sure let's get married why not ;P

Thanks for reading!


End file.
